1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used in a variety of applications, including business furniture, kitchen drawers, electronic racks, and copiers. One type of slide rail is a telescopic slide rail. Telescopic slide rails often include two, three, four or more telescoping members. The shape of a slide rail, and the individual members, are determined by the design. The slides can be frictional, with lubricated members rubbing against each other, or a slide assembly may include roller or ball bearings for easier movement. The members in such assemblies tend to be C-shaped in nature.
A conventional three-section slide rail assembly for a drawer includes a first slide rail (e.g. outer slide rail), a second slide rail (e.g. middle slide rail), and a third slide rail (e.g. inner slide rail). A ball bracket is sandwiched between any two of the first slide rail, the second slide rail, and the third slide rail to provide a smooth sliding movement. In such basic slide mechanisms; the order in which the second slide rail extends relative to the first slide rail and the third slide rail extends relative to the second slide rail is unpredictable. Considerations of strength and smoothness of operation may render a given order or sequence preferable in a given slide configuration. Further, activation of external mechanisms such as cabinet interlocks may require a specific sequence of operation.
Consequently, it is required to provide a slide rail assembly having a latch mechanism urging collapsing of slide rails in a specific desired order.